


Coming Home

by ColeIsADreamer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, re-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeIsADreamer/pseuds/ColeIsADreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Steve wants is for Bucky to just come home. Then a breaking news story comes up on NBC news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! 3 stories in a matter of a week. We'll have some more stucky feels. XD in this verse civil did not happen. i may just keep this as a one shot but idk. I may add more I'm not sure yet. For now it's just this. hope you guys like it! Disclaimer: don't own marvel yada yada...

Steve laid restless in bed. It was early in the morning and he didn't sleep a wink last night. How could he? When his best friend was gone. After everything with Hydra being apart of Shield for so long and dismantling it and all the events that fell after. Steve was tired. So very tired. The worst part was finding out that Bucky, the man that meant everything to him was alive. And apparently was the fist of hydra. For seventy years he was hydras lap dog. Steve nearly killed himself with trying to break Bucky's programming. After looking for him and turning up with nothing, well it was time to go home. But Steve didn't have a home. Not really. He did find that place in Brooklyn after all but it wasn't the same. Bucky was out there all alone and Steve couldn't find him. He tried so hard looking for any clues out of every hydra base they could find until he found words on a wall saying "Go home" and nothing more. Steve was heartbroken but he knew he couldn't force Bucky to come back, I mean he had more than enough of that for 70 years. But still Steve was devastated, he may never see Bucky again. 

The love of his life may never want to see him again. That just hurt. Steve for his part didn't blame Bucky at all, he wanted Bucky to make his own choice not force it. But the selfish part of Steve just wanted to find Bucky and bring him home and never let go. But he would do anything for Bucky even if it meant leaving him. No matter how much he loved him he would sacrifice his own happiness for the one he loved. So crawling back to Brooklyn was it. For the first week Steve didn't know what to do with himself. He was just there. Going through the motions as it were. The next week he tried to take up drawing again, he used to enjoy drawing and sketching but as rusty as he was he still couldn't get Bucky out of his mind. He stopped drawing after that. If that wasn't bad enough he had nightmares almost every single night. All the nightmares were the same damn thing all about Bucky. Bucky falling from the train. Bucky being tortured by hydra in many different ways but the worst was Steve being there and unable to stop any of it. No matter how much he screamed. He tried living his life he really did. He told the team he was going to take a break and they agreed that he should as some sort of sabbatical. Sam thought it would be good for him. But so far Steve was drowning. He still went on runs in the morning with Sam just to keep up appearances and Sam would ask how he was doing and of course Steve would say he was good even though Sam could tell he wasn't but never pushed. Sam was worried, very worried. He tried telling Steve to come down to the VA some time and maybe with the help of others who were going through some similar times would help but Steve would just say "Yeah sure maybe" even when Sam knew that he wouldn't but still held out hope that maybe Steve would wise up and come. He hasn't. 

Natasha still calls him asking how he's doing and what he's up too and Steve says that he's taking up drawing again but he hasn't sketched in over two years now. She knows he's lying. Steve's a terrible liar. But she doesn't push. Hard at least. She does however tell him that he needs to do something with his time in a way that only nat can get away with. "You need a hobby Steve" she would say. Steve nods and says "yes ma'am" just to get a rise out of her. Then click. 

Sometimes Tony calls him and asks how he is and Steve well he doesn't call back. Not since he found out that the Winter soldier killed Tony's parents. So he just doesn't call back. Still won't. 

Even Clint calls him from the farm and tells him if he ever wants a break from the city he could come and hang out with him. Steve doesn't call him back either. 

As a matter of fact Steve doesn't call anybody back he avoids everyone nowadays. He still runs but not with Sam anymore. Then today he saw that story on the news. 

"Good evening everyone I'm Michelle Kelly coming to you live from NBC news New York. Our top story is that a series of abandoned bases of Hydra were discovered over a two year period chronologically following the fall of shield and with it Hydra.   
Now there were some footage found at some of the sites and as a fair warning this could be disturbing for young viewers or anyone who isn't comfortable with graphic images." 

The following images that surfaced were all human experimentation but some had the winter soldier being one of the victims. Steve vomited. 'How did they get this?' He thought. He all but sobbed. For the victims and for Bucky. Especially Bucky. 

Steve didn't hear or see anything after that. He felt the cooling sensation of ice in his veins take over. Then nothing. Just darkness. 

"Steve?" A voice said.   
"Steve!" Feet were running then a body collapsed near his. Then he felt arms picking him up and holding him close. Then he heard someone sob. For a moment he thought it was Bucky. It sounded like him. But he thought his mind was just playing tricks on him. It couldn't be him he thought. Bucky doesn't want him any more and why should he? He's not had a say in his life for 70 years. All he could feel was coldness so much coldness. Steve let that consume him. But not before he heard "I'm sorry Stevie! I'm so sorry! I'm never leaving you again punk. So please come back to me." The voice begged. 

Steve smiled. Only Bucky would call him a punk. 

The next time Steve woke up he was in cased in warmth so much warmth. He didn't want to open his eyes he was so warm. He hasn't felt warm in a long time. Then he heard "I know your awake punk." Steve almost shot out of bed. "B-Bucky?"   
"Shh.. I'm here Stevie I'm here." "B-Bucky" Steve sobbed. He buried his face in his pillow but not before he felt himself being moved until he was met with familiar blue grey eyes.   
"B-Bucky" Steve sobbed burying his face in a warm chest.   
"Oh baby doll, don't cry." He said softly while stroking his hair.   
"I-I thought it was a d-dream. I missed you so much."   
"I know baby, I know. Shh, just let it all out m'kay" Steve did let go, a whole 70 years worth of pain. Bucky's heart broke the more he heard Steve's pain. The poor guy took on the world and everything in it and no one thought to ask Steve a damn thing. The guy just gives and gives until there's nothing left of him. Natalia or Natasha was right in tracking him down and telling him how bad Steve was doing. No matter how stubborn Bucky was being in not wanting to see his best friend and later lover. The memories came quicker after Steve left him in Europe. More and more they came good and bad. Then the ones where he kissed Steve woke him up. His best friend and later lover loved him. Him. But then war and the train happened. He was hydras lap dog 70 years after that. But Steve oh Steve broke hydras programming on him. He brought him back. Bucky clutched him closer. He thought he was doing the right thing in letting Steve go. Live his life. But he was wrong. Steve his best guy never had a chance at dealing with waking up in this new world. No one according to Natasha thought to ask Steve what he wanted. Even her as she admitted. He just drove right into another war after just fighting in another. 

'Well no more' he thought. Time to ask Steve what he wanted and for Bucky to come home. 

Bucky laid a kiss on Steve's temple then cheeks, nose and finally lips. Steve sobbed more almost breaking the kiss because he didn't want Bucky just doing it for him, he wanted it because Bucky wanted it too not just Steve. But Bucky pulled him ever closer never breaking the kiss. 

"I love you Stevie, kiss I love you so much." 

"B-Bucky, my Bucky." Steve sobbed. 

"Yeah, baby, your Bucky." He sighed. He slowly wiped the tears away on Steve's face. Steve leaned into the touch. Never wanting to let go.

"I'm here ok, I'm here. Never leaving you again."   
"Promise?" Steve whimpered. He all but curled even closer against him trying to hide. He hated how much he couldn't respect his friends wishes. He had to come back to check on him because he wasn't moving on like Bucky said he should. But now, he felt like maybe there was hope? He couldn't go on if Bucky really didn't want him.   
"Hey, stop Stevie. Don't go there. Stevie I do want you! I'm sorry you thought I didn't. -Steve just sobbed more.- Oh baby, come're." Bucky kept kissing every part of Steve that he could reach. "I love you baby doll. I love you." He kept saying over and over. Clutching his Steve closer trying to give reassurance that he's staying, he's not leaving.   
"I promise I'm home." Steve for the first time looked up at him and for once smiled that beautiful Steve smile and Bucky wanted to keep seeing that for the rest of his life if he could. Never see Steve sad or heartbroken again if he could help it. Bucky's heart melted in relief. His lips met Steve's. 

"We're gonna be okay Stevie. -kiss- I swear we will be." -kiss- He vowed. It was gonna take time. But eventually they will be. Bucky will make sure of that. Just watch him. And God help anyone who'd try and take Steve away from him again. They'd got another thing coming. For now though Bucky was home. At last. Steve and Bucky till the end of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments welcomed! XD it inspires me to write more!


End file.
